Question: The lifespans of zebras in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average zebra lives $20.5$ years; the standard deviation is $3.9$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a zebra living between $16.6$ and $24.4$ years.
The probability of a particular zebra living between $16.6$ and $24.4$ years is ${68\%}$.